Teaching & Learning
by mxanath
Summary: Traducción autorizada por PhanboyPhaedrus Resumen: La enseñanza no es una profesión fácil. Albus Dumbledore sólo quiere apoyar a sus estudiantes. Incluso a los malos. Incluyendo a Draco Malfoy.


**Teaching & Learning**

Enlace fic original: archieveforourown /works/5125337

Por **FanboyPhaedrus**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Albus Dumbledore/Draco Malfoy

Resumen: La enseñanza no es una profesión fácil. Albus Dumbledore sólo quiere apoyar a sus estudiantes.

Incluso a los malos. Incluyendo a Draco Malfoy.

En un mundo donde el Señor Oscuro fue vencido, la generación de Harry creció sin la inminente amenaza de la guerra. Lo que significa que tienen que ser adolescentes normales y provocar sus propios problemas. Afortunadamente, ¡Draco es muy bueno haciendo eso! ¿Tal vez sólo necesita tener una buena influencia…?

Nota de autor: Este es un Universo alterno que soñé. Sí, es un Dumbledore/Draco. Sí, tiene contenido explícito. Sí, tengo un kink por hombres mayores…#sorrynotsorry!  
Contenido sexual explícito. Relación Maestro/Estudiante. Diferencia de edades. Malas palabras. Algo de violencia escolar. Un poco de Angst. Algo de humor.  
No es muy angst y emocional, porque no son mi OTP, sólo un poco de pícara diversión…

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a FanboyPhaedrus, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Alumnos Difíciles.**

Albus Dumbledore suspiró profundamente. A menudo hacía eso. Desde un lugar estratégico por encima del patio, observó a los estudiantes apresurándose por la escuela en el período entre clases. Todos ellos eran tan diferentes, todos y cada uno de ellos. Cientos y cientos de personas únicas, con sus propias y complejas emociones. Cuidar de todos ellos es una enorme responsabilidad. Ser el director, la figura a seguir de todos esos jóvenes.

Por supuesto que uno tiene que tener cuidado de no involucrarse mucho emocionalmente, porque eso probablemente te mataría. Pero te importa. Por supuesto que importa. Y tienes la esperanza de que vengan a ti si necesitan apoyo. Te halagas a ti mismo pensando que van a confiar en ti, que te admiran, que van a buscar tu consejo y contarte sus secretos. Entonces vas a poder aconsejarles en contra de hacer todas las cosas que hiciste cuando tenías su edad. Porque como adulto responsable, un maestro además, eso es lo que debes hacer.

Algunas veces es fácil. Algunos de ellos se encariñan contigo, vienen a ti todo el tiempo. Quieren tu atención, hablan contigo. Son agradables, amables, similares. Puedes sentir afinidad con ellos fácilmente. Jóvenes buenos y decentes. Como Harry Potter. El pobre chico huérfano. Sus padres murieron en la guerra, venciendo al Señor Oscuro, liberando al mundo mágico de la maldad y la opresión. A Albus siempre le había agradado Harry. También le habían caído bien sus padres, eran buenas personas. Albus veía a Harry de una manera paternal, a pesar de que Harry tenía a Sirius, su padrino, para cuidarlo. A Harry también siempre le había agradado Dumbledore. Iba a él por consejo, le hablaba, seguía su ejemplo, de la manera que los maestros tienen la esperanza de que sus alumnos hagan. Harry era un placer absoluto, enseñarle, hablar con él… si tan solo todos fueran así. Y a decir verdad muchos de ellos lo eran. Había muchos buenos: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbot, Neville Longbottom… Había muchos estudiantes adorables.

Y luego estaba Draco Malfoy.

Dicen que nadie nace malo, y uno realmente quiere creer eso, pero entonces conoces a un niño como Draco Malfoy. Claro que si también has conocido a su padre, eso como que lo pone en contexto, así que intentas ser comprensivo. Lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas. Pero por los Dioses, es un pequeño horror. Algunos de ellos están destinados a ser difíciles de alcanzar, uno aprende a aceptar eso, pero Draco Malfoy es francamente imposible. Sin embargo, crees en la bondad de las personas, así que te dices a ti mismo que el chico sólo necesita ayuda. Una buena persona está enterrada dentro de él… muy adentro. La pregunta es ¿cómo llegas a esos alumnos difíciles?

Albus suspiró de nuevo mientras miraba al chico alto y rubio golpear con el codo a dos Ravenclaw de primer año para sacarlos de su camino mientras cruzaba el patio. Fácilmente podría haberlos rodeado, pensó Albus. Draco peleaba con todo el mundo, hubieran hecho o no algo que le afectara. El chico estaba permanentemente listo para el ataque. Ataque. ¿Tal vez era la mejor forma de defensa? Caviló Albus. ¿El abusivo padre de Draco había provocado que él siempre estuviera a la defensiva? Sin importar cómo lo racionalizara no podía excusar el mal comportamiento del rubio. Tendría que hablar con él. Empujar a alguien fuera del camino tal vez no era una ofensa mayor por sí misma, pero era la actitud subyacente era la verdadera preocupación.

La siguiente clase de Draco era Historia de la Magia y Albus sabía que podía cortar camino fácilmente por el corredor y atrapar al chico cuando llegara. Se apresuró por las escaleras y en efecto, estuvo en la puerta de la clase justo a tiempo para verlo aproximándose con su usual andar engreído. El chico no lo había notado y se dirigió directamente a la puerta del salón, lanzándole una mirada de asco al grupo de Gryffindor que había llegado al mismo tiempo.

—Draco Malfoy… —La fuerte y profunda voz de Dumbledore sonó a través del corredor. Muchos de los estudiantes saltaron.

Draco se detuvo en seco y suspiró. Hizo una pausa por un segundo antes de darse la vuelta. Luego procedió a acercarse al Director en la misma manera casual en la que había ido pavoneándose por el pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede… profesor? —dijo Draco malhumorado. Deliberadamente hizo una pausa antes de la palabra profesor para dar la impresión de que no iba a decirla en lo absoluto.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, Draco. Eso es todo —dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Draco resopló enojado.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —preguntó groseramente. Varios estudiantes en las cercanías estaban escuchando.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que "hiciste" algo? —le preguntó Dumbledore.

—Err… ¿Por qué está hablando conmigo? —respondió el rubio—. Puedo contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que usted ha hablado directamente conmigo, profesor. Y cada una de ellas fue porque usted creía que yo había hecho algo malo.

Eso no es justo ni preciso, pensó Dumbledore, pero aun así era hiriente. Si alguna vez había castigado a Draco ciertamente lo había merecido. El rubio difícilmente podía argumentar que estaba siendo perseguido injustamente, aunque Albus sospechaba que tal vez lo haría. ¿Realmente nunca había hablado con Draco para nada más que reprenderlo? Ese en verdad sería un pobre desempeño.

—Si alguna vez te he llamado la atención por tu mala educación, siempre ha sido porque la has demostrado —dijo Dumbledore imparcialmente.

—¡Mentira! —espetó Draco. Varios estudiantes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Incluso Dumbledore estaba sorprendido—. Usted me odió desde el momento en que el sombrero seleccionador gritó Slytherin —continuó el rubio—. Así que ¿Por qué no sólo me dice qué hice mal, decide mi castigo y me deja seguir con mi día?

Como era de esperarse, ese discurso había atraído bastante audiencia. Años de docencia le habían enseñado a Albus que si había una cosa que hacía que un mal alumno se comportara peor, era tener público. Calmadamente, agarró el brazo de Draco y lo guió a unos cuantos pasos lejos del corredor, lejos de los decepcionados espectadores que estaban siendo llamados a clase.

—¡Quíteme las manos de encima! —siseó Draco, aunque no se encogió ni intentó zafarse, si algo se movió más cerca.

Dumbledore se detuvo y descansó su mano en el hombro del rubio.

—Realmente no es necesario estar tan a la defensiva, Draco —comenzó—. Yo no veo odio. No odio a ninguno de mis estudiantes. Te vi pasar empujado a dos estudiantes hace rato, y quería hablarte sobre eso.

—Entonces, básicamente estoy en problemas, ¿cierto? —respondió el chico.

—Me preocupa enormemente que te comportes tan agresivamente todo el tiempo, Draco. La rudeza con la que me hablas es simplemente otro ejemplo de ello. Siento que algo debe estar molestándote y me gustaría mucho ayudarte, si quieres —dijo Dumbledore amablemente. Era una gran apuesta, pero algunas veces puedes atrapar a un mal estudiante con la guardia baja con esta clase de plática.

Draco se tensó y se enderezó. Lo había atrapado desprevenido. Estuvo en silencio por un momento. Se veía bastante sorprendido. Sus ojos brillaban, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Esa no había sido para nada la intención de Dumbledore. Draco bajó la mirada hacia el piso.

Con un toque tan ligero como una pluma, Dumbledore levantó gentilmente la barbilla del chico. Los ojos de Draco estaban enormes y brillaban. Frunció el ceño, confundido por ese gesto. Había estado esperando que le dijera que se fuera al diablo.

—¿Estás bien, Draco? —preguntó el mayor en voz baja.

Sus palabras parecieron arrancar a Draco de su casi trance.

—Estoy bien —espetó, movió de un tirón su rostro lejos de la mano del mayor—. ¿Va a darme una detención o no?

—No voy a hacerlo —dijo Dumbledore amablemente—. No en esta ocasión. Simplemente voy a informarte que voy a estar en mi oficina hasta las nueve de la noche. Si sientes que quieres venir y hablar conmigo, tal vez para disculparte por tu rudeza, o simplemente para hablar conmigo, puedes hacerlo. —Draco frunció el ceño.

—Como sea. ¿Ya puedo ir a clase?

—Puedes —respondió Dumbledore.

Draco se marchó sin decir una palabra y sin mirar atrás.

Dumbledore se alejó caminando lentamente. Había aprendido tres cosas de ese pequeño encuentro. Primero, el rubio pensaba que lo odiaba. Segundo, el chico no sabía cómo responder a la gentileza. Tercero, la piel de Draco era tan suave como el terciopelo.

Draco se escabulló en la clase y se sentó desgarbadamente. Esa clase en particular era un buen momento para tomar una siesta, pero hoy su mente estaba trabajando tiempo extra. Ese breve encuentro le había dado mucho en que pensar. Dumbledore acababa de ser muy amable con él.

En su encuentro, Draco había notado tres cosas inesperadas. Primero, el director había elegido no castigarlo. Segundo, el hombre tenía un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte. Tercero, el toque de Dumbledore había enviado un estremecimiento a través de él.

Él no había anticipado eso, para nada. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Dumbledore era atractivo? Ciertamente era viejo, pero había algo acerca de él. Era poderoso, y podía ser gentil. La mente del rubio se preguntó, ¿Qué se sentiría besarlo…?

Esto realmente está mal, se dijo Draco, lo cual sólo le hizo querer pensar en ello aún más. En lo referente a los enamoramientos estudiante – maestro, este era tan raro como podía ser, pensó Draco para sí mismo. Sin embargo, lo que fuera que hubiera sentido cuando Dumbledore tocó su cara, él quería más de ello. Muchísimo más. Draco sonrió taimadamente. Eso no sería fácil, pero le gustaban los retos.

Draco miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo del baño del dormitorio de Slytherin. Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, complacido por su perfil. Su piel estaba inmaculada y su cabello recién lavado. Se roció perfume en abundancia. Aplicó un sutil gloss en sus labios e hizo un puchero hacia el vidrio, practicando su gesto.

También había hecho su investigación. Del bolsillo de sus pantalones sacó un pedazo de papel doblado. Lo desdobló y miró la fotografía de Gellert Grindelwald.

Grindelwald era bastante atractivo, pensó Draco. Pero también él lo era, y no eran muy diferentes.

El color del cabello de Grindelwald era miel oscuro a diferencia del sobresaliente rubio platinado de Draco. Sin embargo, tenía la misma clase de estructura facial. Pómulos definidos y una mandíbula marcada. Ojos grandes y pestañas largas. Draco se aplicó el hechizo para alargar las pestañas que había visto a menudo ejecutar a su madre. El joven Grindelwald había usado el cabello un poco más largo. Caía hasta sus hombros. Usualmente Draco acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás con gel, pero si no lo hacía, este caía casi hasta su barbilla. Esa tarde, lo dejó abajo, peinándolo de tal manera que caía suavemente alrededor de su rostro, enmarcando sus delicadas facciones. Sonrió y se preguntó por qué nunca antes lo había usado así.

La voz de Crabbe llegó de repente a través de la puerta.

—¿Qué carajos estás haciendo ahí, Malfoy?

—¡Tu madre! —le gritó Draco malhumoradamente.

—¡Ya sal de ahí! —respondió Crabbe, pasando de largo el comentario del rubio—. ¡Hay personas esperando, sabes!

Draco se dio un último vistazo. Sí, ¡estaba perfecto! Abrió la puerta y pasó empujando a Crabbe que estaba justo afuera.

Crabbe miró el nuevo estilo del cabello del rubio y se echó a reír.

—¡Lo siento, cariño! —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Pero no deberías estar en el dormitorio de las niñas?

—¿Tú no deberías estar en el gran lago con el resto de la fauna de charco? —respondió Draco abruptamente.

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello, Malfoy? ¡Te ves como un marica! —dijo Crabbe.

—Lo lavé y cepillé —dijo Draco—. Cuidado básico personal, tal vez te gustaría intentarlo alguna vez.

—Como sea —espetó Crabbe—. Te ves como un chico en renta, eso es todo.

—¡Es una lástima que en este basurero nadie pueda pagarme! —replicó Draco mientras escogía una bufanda de color negro para envolverla alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Supongo que tienes una cita? —preguntó Crabbe.

—Sí —dijo el rubio—. Sólo que la otra persona todavía no sabe que es una cita.

Crabbe se echó a reír.

—¡Buena suerte entonces! —dijo.

—No necesito suerte, soy irresistible —contestó Draco mientras salía pavoneándose del dormitorio.

Albus no había estado esperando ninguna visita. A decir verdad, él casi había olvidado la conversación que se había llevado a cabo con Draco Malfoy esa mañana. Muchas cosas pasaban en un día, incluso en uno tranquilo, a menudo descubría que había hecho compromisos que olvidaba y promesas que no podía cumplir. Se hubiera preocupado de que era por su edad, sólo que recordaba claramente que eso había estado sucediendo desde que había empezado a enseñar. No era algo de la edad. Era el resultado de estarse ocupando de demasiadas cosas y haciendo demasiadas demandas de sí mismo.

Se sentó cómodamente cerca del fuego en su oficina, consintiéndose a sí mismo fumando una pipa de su tabaco de sándalo favorito, un gusto que ocasionalmente se permitía. El rico y embriagador aroma llenó el aire. Había estado trabajando toda la tarde, redactando los informes de mitad de periodo para la cohorte de primer año. Habían estado en la escuela sólo por seis semanas. Difícilmente los había visto, con algunos ni siquiera había hablado. Aun así se esperaba que él encontrara un comentario pertinente y personal sobre cada uno de ellos. Algo que asegurara a los padres que se estaban asentando bien. O algo que señalara cualquier problema en potencia, para estar seguro de que su personal estaba cubierto en el caso de que algún niño tuviera un bajo rendimiento en los exámenes de fin de año. Por lo menos al ser el director él podía llevar a cabo su tarea en el lujo de su propia oficina. No como cuando había comenzado la docencia y había tenido que intentar apoderarse de una esquina tranquila en la sala de maes  
tros para calificar el trabajo de los alumnos. Tenía una oficina encantadora, y cada día daba gracias por ello. Tenía un crujiente fuego y un cómodo sofá, permitiéndole ser hospitalario cuando tenía visitas.

El toque en la puerta fue una sorpresa. Esta se duplicó cuando después de gritar "¡Adelante!". La alta y delgada figura de Draco Malfoy entró lenta y nerviosamente en la habitación.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore, su conversación volvió a su mente—. Qué inesperado placer.

Draco hizo un puchero, enfadado. Se había preparado a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la oficina. Tenía que ser cuidadoso y no actuar demasiado diferente al principio porque terminaría exponiendo sus intenciones.

—Usted dijo que viniera a verlo —dijo defensivamente.

—Te invité a que vinieras a verme —corrigió Dumbledore—. Y estoy muy complacido de que lo hayas hecho. Toma asiento, Draco. —Hizo un gesto hacia el sofá.

Draco se sentó en el extremo del sofá. Eso no era nada conveniente. Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla y a él se le había dicho que se sentara en el sofá. Eso sería un reto. Tomaría asiento en el extremo lejano y se portaría difícil. De esa manera, tal vez Dumbledore iría y se uniría a él en el sofá en un intento de que tomara confianza.

—No lamento lo que le dije —le informó Draco, cruzó los brazos y miró a lo lejos.

Dumbledore casi se perdió el comentario, tan fascinado como estaba simplemente de mirar a Draco. No podía recordar alguna vez en la que hubiera visto al rubio sin su uniforme escolar y usando ropa casual. Era interesante. Supuso que no era de sorprenderse que estuviera tan bien vestido. Tal vez el chico había carecido de amor y gentileza, pero nunca se había quedado con las ganas de posesiones materiales. Su ropa era una elegante mezcla de prendas mágicas tradicionales y contemporáneas. Él nunca usaría ropa muggle, por supuesto. Llevaba pantalones negros y una combinación entre camisa y túnica tradicional en color negro. Al frente caía hasta unos cuantos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas y era un poco más larga en la parte de atrás, haciéndolo lucir hermoso y fluido. Las mangas las había enrollado por encima de su codo. Un ajustado chaleco le daba al traje forma y definición, resaltando su delgada figura, y una bufanda negra de seda colgaba casualmente de su cuello. Traía el cabello suelto, ¡y era alarmantemente favorecedor! Tal vez él sólo lo peinaba hacia atrás en la escuela, por conveniencia.

Dumbledore se sacudió a sí mismo. Estaba mirándolo fijamente. Y no había respondido a lo que había dicho el rubio.

—¿No lo lamentas? —repitió—. Si no has venido a disculparte, entonces debes de haber venido a hablar conmigo —sonrió.

—¿De qué quiere que hable? —preguntó Draco, todavía mirando a lo lejos.

—Oh, no lo sé, Draco —dijo Dumbledore—. He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste hace rato, y creo que tal vez tengas razón.

—¿Acerca de odiarme? —preguntó Draco, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

—No. No sobre esa parte —respondió el hombre mayor, se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá. Pensó que eso ayudaría a que la conversación se sintiera más amigable—. Acerca de la mínima cantidad de conversaciones que he tenido contigo desde que llegaste a la escuela.

—Porque me odia —señaló Draco.

—No. —Dumbledore suspiró. Ese iba a ser un trabajo duro—. Porque hay muchísimos estudiantes en esta escuela, y tú nunca has mostrado ningún deseo de que yo hable contigo.

—Vine aquí esta noche, ¿no? —respondió el rubio, girándose a mirarlo.

—Sí, lo hiciste —sonrió Dumbledore—. Pensé que tal vez yo debería hacer el esfuerzo de conocerte mejor.

—¡No se moleste! —espetó Draco sarcásticamente—. Estoy seguro que soy tan horrible como se imagina.

Dumbledore se inclinó más cerca y posó su mano ligeramente sobre el antebrazo descubierto del rubio.

Ahí estaban esos estremecimientos de nuevo, notó Draco de inmediato.

—No imagino que seas horrible, para nada —dijo Dumbledore gentilmente—. Sin embargo, estás enojado la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual de alguna manera me entristece. No me gusta pensar que mis estudiantes son tan infelices en mi escuela.

—¡Usted no puede preocuparse por todos ellos! —El rubio soltó una risa apesadumbrada—. ¿Y qué soy yo? ¿El último proyecto?

Draco intentaba sonar muy enojado, pero Dumbledore recordó su mirada de tristeza de esa mañana, y su asombro cuando se le mostró gentileza. Necesitaba encontrar una manera para pasar las defensas del chico. Ahí estaba un muchacho con nada de fe en la humanidad. Sin noción de que pudiera agradarle a alguien o de que quisieran mostrarle amabilidad. Algo tenía que hacerse para cambiar eso.

—Eres un hombre joven con quien yo debería haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo para forjar una amistad desde el principio —respondió el mayor, moviéndose un poco más cerca.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco suspicazmente.

—Porque eres muy inteligente, de menta ágil, aunque no siempre muy amable… —comenzó Dumbledore—. Estás muy a la defensiva, Draco, pero estoy dispuesto a llegar a conocer a la persona detrás de todo eso. —El rubio frunció el ceño, enmudecido durante un momento por los cumplidos.

—¿Qué le gustaría saber de mí? —preguntó al fin.

Eso atrapó a Dumbledore fuera de guardia y batalló por un momento para responder algo que no fuera "la fragancia que estás usando" o "¿realmente tu cabello es tan suave como se ve?"

—¿Qué clase de cosas te gusta hacer? —preguntó, habiendo recolectado sus pensamientos—. ¿Tienes hobbies o algún interés…?

—Me gusta gastar dinero —respondió Draco—. Me gustan las cosas costosas y presumírselas a otras personas que no las tienen —se arriesgó un poco—. Me gusta molestar a los Hufflepuff y hacer enojar a los Gryffindor. Me gusta aprender magia oscura y ser el mejor en las cosas —concluyó con una sonrisa malévola.

Ese pequeño discurso no debería haber sido encantador, pero de alguna manera lo era. Era tan infantil. Draco estaba portándose difícil a propósito. Dumbledore sonrió.

—¿A ti realmente…? —preguntó—. Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer cuando salgas de la escuela? Entre gastar dinero y molestar personas por supuesto.

—¡No vine aquí para que se burlara de mí! —espetó Draco y se giró de repente.

Dumbledore descansó solidariamente su mano en el hombro del chico.

—Lo lamento. No era mi intención burlarme de ti, Draco. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que no me diste una respuesta legítima.

Draco se volvió para mirarlo a la cara. En ese momento estaban cerca. Tal vez más cerca de lo que es apropiado, pensó Dumbledore, dado que ahora no podía apartar la mirada de los llenos, rosados y satinados labios.

—No sé lo que me gusta —dijo Draco—. Me gusta estar en la escuela porque es mejor que estar en casa. Me gusta aprender cosas porque es muy útil conocer tanto como puedes. Me gusta leer y caminar por los terrenos a solas. Y me gusta cuando… —Se detuvo de repente.

—¿Cuándo qué? —preguntó Dumbledore. Eso estaba mejor. Draco acababa de admitir que le gustaba más estar en la escuela que en su casa. ¡Ahora sí estaban llegando a algo!

—Me gusta cuando usted es agradable conmigo —dijo el chico simplemente.

Dumbledore estaba perplejo. Frunció el ceño de manera preocupada mientras Draco lo miraba con sus claros y firmes ojos grises.

—¿Cuándo soy agradable contigo? —repitió, intentando comprender lo que significaba.

Draco asintió.

—Cuando es agradable conmigo, como esta mañana cuando me tocó la cara. Y justo ahora, cuando acarició mi brazo. —Draco sonrió tímidamente.

Albus sintió que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba, y comenzó a sentir pánico. Ambas situaciones lo involucraban a él tocando al rubio. En verdad no se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho, lo cual de hecho lo hacía algo peor. Pero Draco se había dado cuenta y había añadido la experiencia a su bastante corta lista de cosas que le gustaban.

Dumbledore se alejó de Draco un poco.

—Lo lamento, Draco. Probablemente estuvo mal de mi parte el haberte tocado. No tengo el hábito de buscar contacto físico con mis estudiantes. No quiero que pienses que este es el caso. —Draco se veía triste y un poco decaído.

—Pero me gustó —susurró en un tono muy triste—. Lo lamento. No debería haberlo mencionado, ¿cierto? Es sólo, se sintió amable, eso es todo.

Albus tuvo que admitir que eso era bastante descorazonador. Draco sonaba tan desamparado y vulnerable, y sus intenciones al mencionarlo parecían tan inocentes. El mayor descansó su mano ligeramente sobre la del chico, para reconfortarlo.

—No hiciste nada malo —lo tranquilizó—. No hay nada de malo en querer que se nos demuestre gentileza. Tal vez una buena manera de comenzar sería si tú tratas de mostrársela a los demás un poco más a menudo, ¿no? —Estaba complacido. Parecía haber habido un avance y la conversación había girado. Con suerte, Draco no saldría corriendo tras esa sugerencia.

—Está bien —dijo Draco con una sonrisa—. Lo intentaré, profesor.

Habiendo dicho eso, Draco se inclinó hacia Dumbledore. Lo miró a los ojos por un segundo antes de cerrarlos y acortar la distancia entre ellos, presionando sus labios.

El beso de Draco era casto. Tan casto como un beso en los labios puede ser. No duró más de tres segundos. El rubio no abrió la boca, ni usó su lengua. Simplemente presionó sus labios a los del mayor, afectuosamente, y luego se apartó.

El chico se puso de pie.

—Ahora me voy —dijo decididamente—. Buenas noches, profesor. —Se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando.

—Buenas noches, Draco. —De alguna manera logró Dumbledore tartamudear a través de su shock.

¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar?


End file.
